


To Fall in love again

by Decemberdaisies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Loss of loved one, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberdaisies/pseuds/Decemberdaisies
Summary: Remus Lupins last letter to Sirius Black





	To Fall in love again

I’m shaking. The thermostat is turned to 80 degrees, I’m under three thick blankets, and I’m shaking. Tonight, I ran a hand down my ribs and heard the sound of my fingertips on the ridges. I wondered if they would break under a bit more pressure, but decided it’s all too possible, so I didn’t push any harder. I brushed past my hipbones and settled my hand where my thighs used to meet. The feeling of hollowness doesn’t have the same appeal it once did. I know now that it’s not about weight or food, I’m beginning to doubt that it ever truly was. There is no turning back now. I’m past the point of redemption, and while that thought doesn’t spark joy, I’m not saddened either. The knowledge that this is how I will die is soothing in a strange way. They told me to get out, to run while I still could. I didn’t listen, but I don’t regret that. As I lay here, nineteen years old, at 4:37AM dying, I’ve never felt more alive. I just wish I could fall in love with you one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad but it popped into my mind while I was crying about my own eating disorder


End file.
